The Diary
by Chained Princess
Summary: "You… You… You read my d-diary…?" Iv stuttered, taking another step back. He could feel Shin's hard stare, all over him. "I-it's not what you think! Trust me! It's not true!" He said in a panicked voice, looking down at his feet. "Iv…" Shin's voice was hard, and emotionless. "It's not true!" Iv cried out as tears fell from his eyes. (ShinxIv. A ViViD/J-Rock fanfiction)


**My first try in this fandom… Don't know what the outcome will be, but hoping it would be good. Enjoy please and don't forget to tell me how it was! I love hearing your opinions. So… Yeah, without further ado, lemme start this. Wish me luck!**

**Sadly, I own completely nothing except the idea and the texts… If I owned them then I would have kidnapped Shin right away! XD**

* * *

"_I wish he knew… I wish he knew what he was to me. I wish he understood the magic he had spelled over me. I wish he knew the way I was mesmerized by him. I wish… But I can only wish. Did he know that he was a magician? Did he know the spell he had cast on me? Did he know that every morning when I see his beautiful blue eyes, the deepest shade of blue that ever existed, my day becomes blessed? Did he know that every single night I spend restlessly awake staring at the dark screen of my phone waiting for his goodnight message? I wish he knew… I wish __**Shin**__ knew all these… But like I said, I can only wish…"_

The diary was snatched rudely from his hands, and an almost childish giggle had sounded just after that, making his head jerk up towards the source of the sudden irritating noise. A tired sigh made its way out of his slightly parsed lips when he saw the very regular scene playing in front of him again. He groaned, letting his irritation fully show as his palms softly made contact with his face, in an attempt to hide the blush that automatically crept up on his cheeks.

"Daydreaming about Shin-chan again?" Ko-Ki asked the question accompanied by another fit of giggle as his eyes started literally eating the words. He broke out into full out laughter before turning his gaze to the teen seated on the chair, "Seriously, Ivu! When will you stop? Or more particularly, will you ever stop?"

Iv let out another inward groan as he slumped back on the chair, his eyes silently glaring at his bandmate, "I swear, Ko-Ki, if you scare me like that ever again, then I'll kill you, that's for sure! Now give it back! That's my property!"

"Although each and every page has someone else's name carved over…" Ko-Ki responded with another fit of laughter, rolling his eyes, "And killing me? Pssh… You can't even hurt a fly voluntarily, admit it, my dear!"

Iv banged his forehead against his hard knuckles one more time and gave an almost begging look to the other, "Will you give it back or not?"

"What about… Umm… No?" Ko-Ki laughed before rushing towards the door, bending his head slightly back in such a weird way that made Iv wonder if his friend was a gymnast before, "I know someone who deserves to read this…"

Iv winced at the words emitted from Ko-Ki's usual sing-song voice and glared at the smirk planted on his lips, standing up from the chair in an attacking stance, "I swear, Ko-Ki, you tell anyone about it and… And…"

"And…?" Ko-Ki tilted his head questioningly back, his smirk increasing, "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Our friendship will be over." Iv said in such a dead serious tone that made the other teen stop in his tracks, though his never absent smirk did not bother to disappear.

Ko-Ki sighed, his shoulders slouching down heavily as he walked back and handed the diary to Iv, before chuckling again, "Stop frowning like that, will ya? That doesn't suit you."

Iv could not help but laugh at that as he put the diary back at his table, "By the way, thanks for returning it."

"How could I not return?" Ko-Ki laughed, holding his hands up, "Your glare was killing me, dude! And whatever! You know how kind I am so being the kind one like always, I pitied you and gave the diary back!"

Iv leaned back on the table, sticking his tongue out to his friend, "Oh, trust me, I'm fully aware of your kindness, but I'm not aware of one thing- what are ya doing in my apartment at this hour of afternoon?"

"Umm… Spying on you?" Ko-Ki suggested with a laugh, as he placed himself on Iv's bed.

"I should have known that…" Iv retorted back with a playful glare.

"Nope, actually…" Ko-Ki scratched his head, glancing over at the posters in the walls of Iv's apartment, "Reno sent me urgently to tell you and Shin about the emergency team meeting. But seems like Ryoga already acknowledged Shin about it so you were the only one left. Though I could have called easily but Reno insisted I should come and capture you because the meeting is important."

"About what?" Iv tilted his head to the right, his eyes getting a questioning look.

"Probably our next PV or something like that…" Ko-Ki made a weird motion in the air with his hands, "Probably something uninteresting and I don't find a least bit of interest in it, but whatever, a meeting is a meeting and we gotta hurry up." He stood up from the bed, brushing his trousers and turning back to the other teen, "What?"

Iv narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching together, "Pardon me when I suspect this, but why does it seem like you are hiding something from me, Ko-Ki?"

Ko-Ki slightly flinched, but it was not too late before he regained his posture again and stood up straighter, "Why… Why on earth would you think something like that?"

"Because it seems like that." Iv kept his gaze hard at his friend's eyes.

Ko-Ki gulped and stepped back, about to walk out the door, "It's nothing important, so don't stress yourself too much over it, kay?"

"Ko-Ki!" The drummer was stopped in his tracks again by the voice of his friend, this time, harder and colder. He closed his eyes and prayed silently, turning to meet Iv's eyes again, which were full of suspicion now. "Will you hide something from your best friend, despite how unimportant it is?"

Well, that was the limit. Ko-Ki could never bear anything that will harm friendship. Friendship was too much important for him, and when it comes to friendship, he was ready to sacrifice anything, and Iv knew it all too well. "This is emotional blackmailing, Ivu!" Ko-Ki groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Maybe…" Iv trailed off, as the young drummer opened his eyes to find the hard questioning glance still lingering over his face.

He sighed, giving up, and leaned back on the wall beside the door, his voice soft and low, "It's not anything pleasurable, Iv. It's just that…" He trailed off, debating whether he should say it or not. At last, he made the decision to say the truth and looked up at the bassist's eyes, "It's really not important. Actually… When the meeting's time was decided, Reno asked Shin to acknowledge you about it, since you two live in the same apartment, ya know? But… Shin just denied. He plainly denied, saying that he was busy and he did not have time and… And so, I ended up coming here. So, I was thinking… It is just my assumption though… But by his words, it seemed like…"

"Shin is avoiding me." Iv completed his friend's statement in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah…" Ko-Ki bit his lips, gazing down at the ground, afraid to look up. Afraid of the look he would see in his friend's eyes. He knew that look would consist of hurt, disbelief and fear.

And when he looked up, he saw the exact same look in Iv's eyes. "I-ivu…" He was afraid to say any word. He knew how sensitive and insecure his friend tends to be, and he is afraid that he could break, anytime.

"I know." Iv sighed, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling, letting his eyes lose at the plain cement and color, "It is true. Something has happened. I can sense it." He closed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunched and his jaw clenched, as his hands slowly formed tight fists.

"Ivu…" Ko-Ki bit his lips, feeling truly sympathetic as he placed a hand softly on his friend's tensed shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Iv swallowed back the tears that were threatening to come out, and opened his eyes, nodding forcefully, his voice hoarse and dry, "I'm fine… Wh-when is the meeting?"

"Within half an hour…" Ko-Ki's face changed when he glanced at his wrist where his watch was, "Oh shit! We are gonna be late! Reno will be pissed!"

"Let's go." Iv said in a dry voice before picking up his jacket that was neatly placed over his chair.

"Are you sure you will be able to attend it…?" Ko-Ki asked, looking both unsure and afraid as he glanced at the bassist.

"Of course." Iv replied with a hard face as he stepped out of the room. Ko-Ki sighed, biting his lips and following his friend out.

As they reached the elevator, the young drummer turned to his friend, giving him a question look as Iv wore his jacket, "I'm sorry if you get offended by this question, but why exactly is Shin-chan… Angry with you? I mean, is there something that happened between you two? Like a fight or something…?"

Iv let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the wall of the elevator as it started moving down, "No, Ko-Ki… It is not like that. I don't actually know what happened. I have not talked to him in awhile and I think… I think somehow he came to know about my feelings for him…"

Ko-Ki sighed, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, both band members stepping out. He ran his fingers through his colorful hair with irritation, "I can't blame him, ya know? The way you are always staring at Shin, I'm sorry to say, but it would definitely creep anyone out!"

"Huh…?" Iv blinked, as realization washed through him, stopping in his track, "Is it that obvious…?"

"Duh!" Ko-Ki turned around to look at his friend who had stopped a few feet behind, "I think the entire band knows about your crush on him by now, so why wouldn't Shin understand it? He is intelligent enough to notice your glances. Even I noticed, and I am pretty sure Ryoga and Reno did too."

Iv let out a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders, as he murmured under his breath, "Wow… Amazing! Now Shin must think I am a creeper, huh? This could not get any better…"

Ko-Ki gave him a reassuring glance, as he stepped beside him, "Don't worry, okay? Everything will be all right. I think you should talk to him… At least you can try, right?"

Iv nodded, biting his lips hard, "If only I had enough courage to talk to him…"

As they approached towards the car, Iv could not help but wonder about the disturbing thought that was lingering in his mind.

Does Shin really think him a creeper?

* * *

Ko-Ki knocked at the door slowly, catching the attention of the three other members sitting around the room, "Knock knock! Can we come in?"

"Sure." Reno stood up, making more place as he gave them a slight glare, "What took you two so long?"

"Eh… Nothing. Just got busy in some personal talks?" Ko-Ki suggested, shrugging Reno's glare off. He knew well that the guitarist could not be angry for a long time.

And proving him right, Reno laughed, shaking his head as he sat back down, "You have got great range of excuses, Ko-Ki!"

Iv was not paying attention to anything else, as he noticed just at the moment he walked in, Shin looked up. The bassist's heart skipped a bit, rushing faster as he met those eyes that he cherished to see. The perfect shade of dark blue mixing vibrantly with midnight black…

Vivid eyes.

Iv saw those eyes, staring just at him, no one else. He gulped. The gaze was for just a second, but it felt like it burnt him in that single second.

Immediately Shin averted his eyes down towards some paper in his lap. It hurt Iv. It hurt to see him drawing back his eyes like that, almost as if he were irritated. Iv felt like he was going to break then and there, but somehow with an unnatural strength he kept his normal posture as he walked in and sat down on the furthest opposite corner from the vocalist.

He could not look up. He was afraid he would see those eyes again, that heartless gaze, and he would break. On the other hand, if he did not see those eyes, it felt like the world was colorless. Iv closed his eyes harshly. How can someone who writes so beautiful lyrics can be so cruel in reality?

Well, Iv can't blame him now, can he? Ko-Ki was right. It is true that lately he could not draw his eyes away from Shin. He followed every movement of the vocalist. The way he holds the microphone near to his face when he sings, the way his lips move, the way he glances, the way he smiles, the way he talks, the way he walks… Iv loved all of them.

Everything about him was lovable.

He was like an angel.

But now Iv knew what a mistake he committed. He must have been creeping Shin out these days.

Oh… God! This was so embarrassing. Iv could just wish for the ground behind him tear apart so that he could hide inside it.

But the ground did not listen to his constant pleadings, so the question that was slightly louder than usual startled him.

"Iv, are you even listening?"

He recognized the voice to be Reno's, and immediately opened his eyes, blushing deep red when he saw all eyes on him. And of course, just at the moment his eyes met Shin's, the older male had to avert his gaze.

It was becoming too painful every time.

Iv gulped, as his voice came out in a stutter, "S-s-sorry… Reno. Were you saying something…?"

The bassist wanted to slap himself hard for stuttering like an idiot in front of everyone, especially Shin. But he could not slap himself in the presence of others so he just cursed himself mentally as he tried to avoid Reno's suspicious glance, "I was talking about some beats in our next song but… Iv, are you alright?"

Iv looked down with embarrassment, "Y-yeah… I'm fine." He lied through gritted teeth as he stared hard at his shoes, as if they were the most interesting things to look at in the world.

"Are you sure?" Reno's voice sounded actually concerned, "You can retire for today if you want."

"Yup, I agree." Ryoga opened his mouth for the first time as he nodded, shaking his long black hairs, "You look slightly… Pale, Ivu."

Iv closed his eyes, contemplating for some moments. He would not feel too good being alone, because the only thought in his mind would be Shin, but he had no other choice. He could not take this anymore, and it would have been great if he could just stay away from the vocalist's presence.

Away from those extremely intoxicating eyes…

So he nodded, as he opened his eyes, standing up. "Thanks…" He murmured slowly.

"It's fine. Just don't get sick before our next PV." Reno warned in a concerned voice. The guitarist was cheerful but when it came to work, he was rather serious.

"Shin, will you take him home?" Ryoga asked, turning to the vocalist who seemed to be absorbed in the papers in his hands that probably contained lyrics.

"Huh…?" Shin looked up, startled, as his eyes widened. Iv saw his eyes meeting his glance again, and he instantly drew back, his voice rushed, "I-I'm sorry… I can't. I'm busy…"

"But, Shin…" Reno was starting to say something in a strict voice but Iv hurriedly cut him off.

"It's okay, really. I… I can go alone, ya know? I'm fine!" He said in a panicked voice, trying to avoid Shin as he approached towards the door.

"But… Ivu…" Reno tried to say something but the bassist cut him off again.

"Trust me. I can go."

Reno nodded as he stepped back out of the room. Iv gave one last glance to the vocalist.

Shin never looked up.

Iv tried hard to stop the tears from spilling as he rushed down in a hurried pace, out of the building. He ran, not caring about the direction. He did not know where he was going. He did not care where he would end up. He just wanted to get away from the pain that was eating him.

He stopped after half an hour, when his legs were starting to hurt, his head was feeling dizzy, his neck had an immense pain and his chest and throat were burning from an immeasurable dryness. He panted as his upper body bent frontwards. He was seeing dark in his vision, and it even hurt to stand in his two feet. His head hurt like someone was beating it with a large hammer.

Iv opened his eyes, and looked up as his eyes slowly adjusted with the soft light of the evening. He had just run blindly, and he did not know where his legs had brought him. He looked around to find himself at the bank of a lake.

Iv jumped back, startled as he slowly took in the surroundings. Lake Kishimata… It was the same lake both Shin and he loved to come. At first, Iv did not know about this lake, until that day…

He could still remember that day clearly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Where are you taking me?" Iv turned fully on his seat to look at Shin, the newest member of their group.

It had been a few days after their first single was released, and ViViD had gotten somewhat famous within the local J-Rock industry. After they became a full time band, Shin decided to move on in the city and since there was no other place and he had no relation, Iv had to share his apartment with the vocalist. Not that he minded, actually, he liked that decision because Iv was not an introverted melancholic type of person. He was definitely outgoing, and he loved making new friends. He never preferred being alone and the first few days alone in his new apartment was eating him. So when Shin decided to move somewhere near, Iv gladly suggested his apartment, and he was thankful that the vocalist agreed.

Indeed, last few days had been enjoyable for him. The two bandmates had grown a friendly relationship among themselves, even though their forte was totally different. Though Shin was kind of a quiet and calm person, Iv enjoyed his company. Something about him always attracted the young bassist. And from the other day, whenever he saw Shin, an unusual happiness rose in his heart.

Today had been especially bad for Iv. They were practicing for their next single and Iv had just gotten well from high fever. He was still weak and could not concentrate on the music properly. So he involuntarily made a few mistakes on some notes. Though nobody complained anything to him about it, he became extremely upset. Iv was a perfectionist, even if it did not seem like it from outside. He wanted to stay balanced always, and it hurt him that because of him, the band was facing problems.

The others tried to console him, but he was not really relieved. He just wanted to go home and stay away from all this. But when they got in the car, since Iv did not have a license yet, Shin drove, and the bassist surprisingly discovered that he was going to some other direction instead of their apartment, so he had to ask the question.

"Somewhere…" Shin replied in a normal voice, keeping his eyes on the road.

Iv knew by now, that Shin liked being mysterious. It was kinda his hobby. Still he tried again, "May I know where this "somewhere" is?"

"Have patience, Ivu." Shin chuckled, still not looking at the younger one, "It's a surprise."

Iv raised an eyebrow, saying nothing more. Shin knew he liked surprises.

The car moved swiftly through the road, passing the suburb and going towards more unfamiliar places. The roadsides were becoming slightly jungle-like and it kinda freaked Iv out. He had never come so far. But Shin was really calm, like always, he could see that from the corner of his eyes. He knew he would not be able to anything more by questioning the vocalist, instead, questions will lead to more mystery, so he slumped back on his seat and stayed quiet. He was slightly afraid, but he trusted Shin.

After half an hour, the car suddenly pulled up to an unfamiliar place. Iv's eyes were getting droopy from the continuous motion of the car, so the sudden stop startled him and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up to see a strange place, covered with big trees and bushes that almost seemed like a forest. Iv scrunched his eyebrows. He was sure he had never seen such a place before, let alone go there. He did not even know that such beautiful places existed so near the city.

The dense trees were slightly scary, but they were beautiful too. Iv heard the sound of door opening, as Shin got out, "We are here."

Iv opened his door and got out as well, letting his eyes bore over the trees that seemed endless. "What is this place…?" He trailed off slowly, still looking around, "Why are we here?"

Shin chuckled lightly, seeing the marveled look evident in younger male's eyes, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Iv whispered, feeling cold suddenly. He could feel chills going down his spine. Why was he feeling like this? Was it just the environment? Or the presence of Shin so close? They had never been alone together outside of their apartment, and it felt slightly… Weird?

Iv gulped, as he stared up to meet Shin's eyes. That's when he noticed for the first time, how beautiful those eyes were. The perfect shade of black mixed with bluish flakes, like someone had drew it carefully. Iv felt himself losing in those deep orbs. And that's when he realized…

He was falling for this boy.

The light sound of Shin's laughter brought him back to reality as he stared at that angelic face, "I have something even more beautiful to share with you."

Iv blinked, "And what is that…?"

Shin shrugged, taking his hand, "Come with me. I will show you. I bet you will definitely love it…"

Iv jerked back slightly, feeling electricity surging through his hand. He gulped, looking down at their intertwined hands. Why did he feel like this? Did Shin feel the same way?

He glanced at Shin. The vocalist seemed to have no worries in the world. Iv sighed. He probably did not feel the same way.

Iv could not help but feel a pang in his heart on that thought. He stared at Shin's hand. His hand was so soft, so… Beautiful. Iv looked down, feeling the pang in his heart more. This man was like an angel. He did not deserve to this man's friend. He definitely did not.

"See!"

Iv's head snapped up, hearing Shin's beautiful voice break the unimaginable solitary around them. His mouth slightly opened as he stared speechlessly at the sight around them in amazement.

There was a little clearing around them, between the dense trees. In front of them, at the center of the grassy clearing, was a small lake. It was surrounded by various kinds of colorful and beautiful flowers. Iv stepped near the lake, bending down and touching its water. The water so azure blue, and so clear and transparent. Iv could see his reflection perfectly in the water. The incredible beauty of the water marveled him.

Iv heard the grasses crunching, as Shin sat beside him too, "What do you think? Isn't it beautiful?" His sparkling blue eyes turned to the bassist.

Iv nodded, still mesmerized, "It's incredible."

"I knew you would like it!" Shin laughed, "That's why I brought you here. This is my secret place to hide."

"Secret place?" Iv laughed, raising an eyebrow at him, "To hide?"

Shin chuckled, his eyes staring faraway, "Yes, whenever I was upset or tired by the hardships of life, I tended to come here and hide from everything else in the world. The beautiful nature always succeeded to calm me down somehow. This was my little secret."

"And you revealed it to me? Why?" Iv was still staring at Shin's face intently.

Shin turned back to meet his eyes as he smiled that angelic smile again, "You were too upset today, and it hurts me to see you upset. So I thought… Maybe if I bring you here, you can be relieved. This place always calmed me down, so maybe it will be able to help you too. And secrets can only be shared with our best friends. You are my best friend, right?"

Iv felt tears in his eyes, threatening to come out as he stared back. Shin really cared about him that much? Best friend? It sounded so beautiful. Best friend…

Iv gulped down his tears of joy, smiling back, "Thank you, Shin. You don't know how much it means to me…"

"Trust me, I know!" Shin laughed, making the environment more cheerful in a moment.

Something was magical about him… Iv noticed, whenever Shin was happy, he was happy too. And when the vocalist became even slightly sad, Iv felt the grief clinging on his heart too. Something was magical about this guy…

That day, Iv realized.

He was actually in love with Shin.

* * *

_**Present**_

Iv sighed, as he walked back towards his apartment in the dark evening. That day, that time will never come back… Will it? He was so happy on that moment, lost in his love with Shin. But he never knew that happiness is not the only feature of love. On the other side of happiness, resides grief. And Iv was grieved now, as he felt the pain of love.

Oh, whom is he kidding?

It was one-sided, and like always, it had to be unsuccessful.

Iv tried to hold back the tears as he stepped in the elevator of his apartment, placing his hands on his pocket to get rid of the sudden coldness of the evening. At the right moment, the elevator dinged and the young bassist stepped out, getting the key out of his pocket.

He stopped for a brief moment in front of his apartment door. He could see the slight beam of light emitting from under the door, which meant Shin was home. Iv felt his hands almost shaking, as he realized he did not have the courage to face the vocalist.

But it had to be done. So he sighed and placed the key on the keyhole, opening the door unwillingly. He sighed again, but this time in relief as he noticed Shin was not in the living room. Now he just had to go to his room and stay there. He did not want to face anyone right now, especially not Shin.

Iv walked in casually in his bedroom, but his feet stopped on their tracks when he saw the door open and the light burning through the room in an irritating brightness that did not suit at all with Iv's gloomy evening. He gulped, afraid of what he might see as he stepped inside the room.

And indeed, he was right. He could recognize that figure, especially those uniquely beautiful hair, anywhere anytime in the world.

Oh God… Not him…

Please… Anyone but him…

But it could not be anyone else since only two people resided in this apartment, so Iv gulped as he cleared his throat nervously, catching Shin's attention.

The vocalist looked up, and turned back, facing Iv fully. Iv's eyes widened as he saw the very familiar diary in the hands of the person he wanted least in the world to read it.

Wait… His diary…

Shin read it?

Iv stumbled back, his legs feeling like jelly as he stared at Shin with wide eyes. Stupid! Stupid! He just remembered that he left the diary open before going to the meeting today.

How could he be such stupid…?

"You… You… You read my d-diary…?" Iv stuttered, taking another step back. He could feel Shin's hard stare, all over him. "I-it's not what you think! Trust me! It's not true!" He said in a panicked voice, looking down at his feet.

"Iv…" Shin's voice was hard, and emotionless.

"It's not true!" Iv cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to get away from here. But he was frozen in that place, unable to move even a single inch. It felt like time had stopped; an eternity had passed until Iv felt it.

He felt familiar touch of soft fingers under his chin, as his face was tilted up to meet those eyes that had spelled him. Before Iv could comprehend what was happening, he felt Shin's lips on his.

Iv felt his heart almost stopping for a moment before he kissed back. Those lips were so soft, beautiful, and amazing. The feeling was heavenly, as he felt time stopping once again. It seemed like everything around him had vanished, and he was melting, melting under that long cherished embrace as Shin's hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Iv felt his hot breath on his lips, which sent shivers down his spine. He was so near… It all felt like a beautiful dream.

Even if it as a dream, Iv definitely did not want to wake up. He preferred this dream over reality.

After what felt like forever, they both pulled away at same time. Immediately Iv regretted pulling away, missing the warm divine feeling of those lips on his. But unfortunately, both of them were humans and they needed oxygen to breathe, so they had to pull away.

Iv panted as he felt his heart beating faster than ever. He could feel his face hot and flushed, as he looked up at Shin, "D-did I just dream?"

Shin chuckled, stepping near him, "No, reality is even better than dreams."

"S-shin…" Iv stared at his eyes, "Why…?"

Shin blushed slightly, a very faint shade of pink rising in his cheeks as he looked down, fixing his gaze at his shoes, "A-actually… This was something I wanted to say from a long time, but I could not gather enough courage. But since you made it easy, I want to say it now." Shin turned his eyes up, looking straight in Iv's eyes, "I love you too…"

Iv blinked, stepping back. He could not believe what he just heard. Did he hear it right? Or was it another dream?

"S-shin…?" Iv felt his voice breaking, "Really?"

"Really." Shin smiled, staring back at Iv.

Iv's hands formed into fists, as he looked up, "Then why? Why did you ignore me for so many days? Didn't you know how much it hurt me? Then why, Shin?" He actually raised his voice for the first time at Shin. He was angry. He wanted to know the reason.

Shin bit his lips, as he looked down, "I know you are mad at me… And you have the right to be. I know what I did was not really right. But trust me, it was not my fault!" Shin looked up, a desperate look in his eyes, tears sparkling on the midnight blue orbs, "It was not my fault… I did not have the courage to face you. You were in every second of my nights and days, you were the only one that I thought and dreamt about, and whenever I saw you, I became so nervous and insecure, you would not even be able to imagine it. I could not even look at you… And especially when I caught you staring at me…" Shin trailed off.

Iv blushed at the last part, but gestured him to continue.

Shin sighed, "When someone stares at you almost all the time, and his stare looks almost as if he were… Hurt, then it must make you think if you did anything wrong to that person. I was afraid that you had noticed something in my behavior, and you probably hate me for that… This really broke me from inside, and I decided not to bother you, instead, keep a good distance from you…"

Iv blinked, not understanding whether he should laugh at Shin or be mad at him. He never imagined that this man, who was so perfect from every angle, could be such insecure from inside. It seemed slightly… Cute?

"Shin! That is… That is stupid! Why would I hate you? Instead I was thinking you might hate me… You are an idiot, Shin!" Iv smacked his arm.

"Ow…" Shin rubbed his arm, giving a playful glare, "What was that for?"

"That was for making me suffer like this!" Iv glared back, before breaking out into laugh.

Shin smiled, "I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

Iv smirked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Umm… Okay, You are forgiven this time!"

Shin laughed, bowing in front, "Thank you, Iv-san." He smiled as he held the bassist's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, Shin, forever and always." Iv smiled back.

When your love is true, everything becomes perfect for you.

Because love is just perfect like that.

* * *

**o.O Dunno what I just wrote… But still, give me your opinions! Please! Pretty please! I love to read your reviews! It was my first in this fandom so I am kinda nervous… So please give me your opinions!**

**Yay! Now let me go and start fangirling… XD *explodes into colorful confetti***


End file.
